Nunca fuimos amigas
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Nana y Mea rompieron su amistad. Le dolía, su corazón estaba roto... ¿quien le podría ayudar? Basado en el fanfic I was never your friend.


**Sé que no he subido capítulos, pero los dejo con está historia con la que trabaje basado en un fanfic de Rito y Nana que leí. Es casi una traducción con ligeros cambios. Espero que les guste.**

 **-Nunca fuimos amigas-**

Lala tenía razón. Nana, la segunda princesa, era más inocente de lo que creían. Su corazón le seguía doliendo y sabía muy bien que ese sentimiento no se iría tan rápido. Ella no podría a volver a ser la de antes, no podrían estar como antes. Sus manos formaron un par de puños que temblaban mientras las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas hasta caer a su playera. Entonces ella empezó a sollozar, amargamente, un extraño sonido que muy rara vez podrías escuchar de Nana.

No había nadie ahí para verla así. No quería que nadie la viera así.

Lo que ella necesitaba era que alguien la reconfortara. Ella era la segunda de las tres hermanas, ella era la más confiada, como también era la que tenía el corazón más frágil de las tres, pero nadie jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Con una mano, temblorosa, ella se secó unas saladas, húmedas y tristes lágrimas.

Tal vez Mea la hubiera consolado. Ella hubiera sonreído, felizmente como siempre, le hubiera dicho que afrontará con la cabeza en alto la situación. Le hubiera dicho que todo estaría bien. Que eso no estaría mal. Pero esa jamás volvería a pasar. Todo era una mentira. Más fuertes eran los sollozos, más lágrimas descendiendo.

Como si peor fuera el momento, comenzó a llover. Ella corrió directamente a la casa.

* * *

Momo instantáneamente supo que algo malo le pasaba a su hermana cuando está llegó a la casa. Ella llegó con la cabeza baja y todo su hermoso cabello rosa estaba mojado, totalmente arruinado por la lluvia.

¿Nana? – dijo ella, muy preocupada por su hermana. No todos los días veías a Nana de esa manera. La mayoría del tiempo su hermana siempre estaba alegre y calmada, por no decir que siempre estaba así. Pero verla deprimida, definitivamente no era Nana. Antes de que Momo dijera algo más, su hermana subió rápidamente las escaleras.

Ni siquiera saludó a su hermana Momo como de costumbre, solo la ignoró.

Mea la hubiera confortado.

Pero Mea no era su amiga.

Entonces, ¿con quién debería hablar?

¿Con Mikan?

¿Con Momo tal vez?

Los ojos violetas de Nana se abrieron un poco al momento de saber en quien estaba pensando para hablar de esto. Pero… ¿cómo? ¿por qué? Él jamás hubiera entendido como se siente o lo que trataba de expresar. Ella muy raramente le dirigía la palabra. Algunas veces ni siquiera hablaban.

Pero enserio, ¿tendría otra opción?

Ella fue a su habitación, a llorar, esperando que él regresará.

Nana. – dijo tristemente Momo llevando una mano a su pecho, le dolía verla así de frágil.

* * *

Lentamente, nerviosa, ella se acercaba a él. ¿Ella en verdad deseaba esto? Ella buscaba a alguien con quien liberarse, mostrar sus sentimientos y que esa persona la comprendiera. Pero… ¿por qué él? ¡Era una bestia! Probablemente tomaría ventaja de ella, al igual que lo hizo con Momo. Nana seguía sin saber cómo es que él se llevaba a Momo cada noche de su cama… Pero ella confiaba mucho en él. Había una parte de ella que confiaba plenamente en él.

Ella le toco el hombro para que volteará.

¿Nana? ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó él calmadamente volteando para verla. En ese momento noto las marcas de lágrimas secas en sus rojas mejillas, así como sus hinchados ojos que estaban rojos. Nana había estado llorando y eso fue más que suficiente para sacudirlo.

Ella siempre ha sido orgullosa, aquella chica fuerte. Ella jamás dejaría que la vieran llorando, a menos que algo extremadamente horrible le pasará. Un sentimiento de preocupación empezaba a manifestarse en el chico, junto a una mezcla de confusión e ira a quien le haya lastimado a la princesa.

¿Nana? ¿Te pasó algo? – preguntó él preocupado mientras le tomaba de los hombros.

Ella se impresionó al ver el rostro de preocupación del chico. Sus ojos nuevamente se humedecieron, las lágrimas empezaban a brotar nuevamente mientras temblaba. Ella sollozo un poco más.

¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó ella con voz quebradiza mientras su vista se posaba en el suelo.

Sí, claro. – respondió él.

En un lugar privado. – pidió ella.

Los dos estaban en la habitación de él, que se mantenía limpia gracias a Mikan. Nana miraba la habitación de él, ella miró el lugar inspeccionándolo. Entonces miró el espejo que él poseía. Patética, ella se miró tristemente y sólo aquella palabra cruzaba su mente. Ella se veía horrible. ¿Esto lo provocaba un corazón roto? Nadie deseaba ser amigo de ella. Su amistad con Mea era demasiado buena para ser verdad.

Entonces… Me dirás lo que sucedió. – decidió hablar él primero invitando a Nana a sentarse en su cama.

La chica se sentó mientras miraba al suelo. Dolía mucho, él sabía que su corazón le dolía mucho.

Tengo un poco de sed. – decía ella tímidamente. Al estar llorando amargamente se había deshidratado mucho. Aunque también en parte deseaba prolongar el silencio.

Ahorita te traigo algo de beber. – dijo él mientras se levantaba de la cama y salía de la habitación no sin antes darle un último vistazo a la princesa.

* * *

Rito. –

Él chico había bajado a la cocina encontrándose con Lala quien estaba sentada en la mesa. Su cabello rosa estaba suelto, hermoso y brillante como siempre. Ella estaba mirando tristemente una taza de chocolate caliente el cual había preparado. Ella estaba preocupada, no sabía qué hacer en esta situación. Momo ele dijo que algo pasó con Nana, pero está se había encerrado en su habitación a llorar amargamente.

Lala. – dijo él mientras se acercó a la chica y tomaba asiento junto a ella. Sabía perfectamente que ella estaba preocupada por su hermanita.

¿Cómo está ella? – preguntó con una sonrisa triste, lo odiaba en verdad, odiaba ver a sus hermanas tristes.

Rito sólo le tomo de una mano, él sabía perfectamente que ella tenía el corazón roto. Por lo contado por Momo y ella, la segunda princesa era la más inocente, siempre ocultando sus sentimientos de todos para que nadie la lastimara, pero al final ella fue lastimada por una persona a quien quería mucho. ¿Acaso ella si deseaba terminar con su amistad?

No sé ni que sucedió. – respondió, pero para que la princesa este en un estado frágil. Soltó a Lala mientras volvía sus manos a unos puños que apretaba con fuerza.

Rito. – decía Lala preocupada por él por lo que paso una de sus manos en los puños del chico. – Confió en ti. – le dijo al chico mientras se levantaba. Rito sabía claramente que debía ser cuidadoso, no quería lastimar más a aquella chica. Lala se despidió de Rito dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Sintió el cariño y confianza que ella tenía en él. No podía evitar sonreír, de verdad desde que llegaron a su vida las cosas cambiaron para bien. Las quería a las tres y sentir está impotencia lo hacía sentir peor. Entonces notó la taza de chocolate caliente que dejo Lala. Ella sabía que la necesitaría. Ella siempre sabía lo que él necesitaría.

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

Lala. –

* * *

Gracias. – expresó Nana tomando con ambas manos la taza con aquella deliciosa bebida.

Ella examinó con sus ojos un poco de la bebida que él chico le dio. ¿Acaso había algo malo? Aparte de saber que aquella princesa no apreciaría nada que él hiciera por ella. Pero ella estaba sedienta, y sería muy rudo haberla ignorado sin antes al menos tratar de animarla.

¿Es chocolate caliente? – preguntó ella.

Sí. – respondió Rito.

Nana llevó la taza hasta sus labios, sopló un poco para después dar un sorbo. Un lento y tentativo sorbo. Tal vez ella pensaba que Rito había envenenado aquella bebida. Él decidió no pensar en eso sólo para posar su vista en Nana quien veía la bebida.

Entonces, ¿te gustó? – preguntó él.

Está bien. – respondió ella. En verdad el chocolate estaba rico y tenía un toque especial. Demasiado bueno para ser de Rito. Tal vez fue su hermana quien había hecho la bebida hace rato, tampoco cenó nada.

¿Lo hiciste tú? – preguntó ella mientras daba otro sorbo, pero estaba temblando nuevamente.

Hice otro poco. Lala dejó una taza en la mesa, pero decidí hacer una especial para ti agregándole un toque de canela. – dijo Rito sonriendo. A ella le gustaba la canela, era una especia que descubrió ella misma al tratar de cocinar algo hace tiempo.

Nana dejó la bebida en la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de la cama de Rito. Él pensó que no le gustó. ¿Acaso era tan malo cocinando? Tal vez esa era la razón de que Momo, Mikan y Yami eran las que cocinaban. Pese a todo sabía bien que Mikan se sentía feliz de comer lo que él hacía.

Me gustó. – comentó la princesa mientras ponía sus manos en sus piernas y tenía la mirada baja.

Un silencio se apodero nuevamente de ambos.

Entonces… ¿Por qué estabas llorando hace rato? – preguntó Rito sentándose a lado de Nana.

Mea no es mi amiga. – respondió ella tristemente.

¿Qué? ¿Nana y Mea se pelearon de una manera fea?

¿Qué sucedió? ¿Se pelearon? – preguntó Rito.

Nana se pauso un momento. Ahí estaba de nuevo. Ella podía sentir las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. No lo podría evitar. Ella no podría llorar frente a Rito.

E-Ella no es mi amiga… E-Ella m-me ha-abandono. – decía Nana con dolor en sus palabras. Las lágrimas bajaban rápidamente. Ya no había manera en que ella las pudiera contener. – E-Ella es un arma… un arma v-viviente… justo como Yami. –

Y justo como eso, Rito la abrazó.

Sorprendida, Nana no se podía mover. Ella estaba helada, paralizada por la calidez que Rito compartía con ella. El chico respiraba de manera tranquila. Nana podía sentir como su pecho tocaba al de él, sintiendo su respiración tranquila… inhalaba y exhalaba moviendo su pecho.

Espera ¿su pecho?

Estaba tocando su pecho.

¿Qué crees que haces bestia? – Nana gritaba de enojo y dolor mientras empujaba a Rito, rompiendo el abrazo. - ¿Me estás tratando de insultar? – Sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor aún, pudo reaccionar y enojarse con ella, pudo simplemente irse.

No quería.

No quería dejar a Nana sola, no quería que ella sintiera su corazón roto.

No, no era eso. – decía Rito calmado mientras miraba a Nana apretar sus puños y llorar. Es lo único que ella podía hacer. Entonces la tomó de los hombros y la miró, miraba sus ojos violetas llenos de dolor como de soledad.

Nana le miró mientras sentía las lágrimas saladas bajar por sus mejillas. Sonrojadas por el abrazo y el dolor que invadían su alma.

Sé que no soy Lala, ni Momo… mucho menos alguien cercano… pero siempre estaré ahí, para ti. –

Nana no podía creer lo que escuchó. Ella sonrió tiernamente, mientras seguía llorando. Era una bestia… sí lo era, pero él estará ahí para ella. Ni con todo lo que ella le ha hecho a él, fue capaz de provocar un sentimiento de odio a Nana. Era pequeña aún, era inocente aún.

Ella con sus brazos rodeó a Rito, mientras acercaba su cabeza y acurrucándose en su hombro derecho. Le gustó, quería sentir nuevamente esa calidez.

No dijo nada, sólo le sorprendió lo que ella estaba haciendo.

La princesa de Deviluke podía sentir sus mejillas arder mientras sus manos se aferraban a la ropa de él. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Nunca comprendió mucho a sus hermanas, no comprendía como amaban estar con él. Era un pervertido. De pronto sintió como Rito también la rodeaba con sus brazos, pegándola más a él… ¿estaba bien seguir llorando? La calidez que sentía, no quería soltarlo. Tal vez al final estaba comprendiendo sus sentimientos, pero seguía confusa.

Ella quería quedarse, saber por qué Lala y Momo se quedaban con él. Dormían felices con él.

¿Puedo quedarme contigo hoy? – preguntó ella mientras miraba a Rito un tanto impresionado… tal vez él esperaba que ella se fuera. Ella no quería eso, quería sentir esa calidez y dormir tranquila.

Sí. – respondió sin nerviosismo, pero con evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¿Esto era lo que ella quería en verdad? – Claro que puedes dormir aquí. – respondió él mientras sentía como ella lo abrazaba con un poco más de fuerza.

* * *

Ambos estaban acostados, juntos, en la misma cama. Las gotas de lluvia se escuchaban caer. La noche era hermosa. Nana estaba en la misma cama que esa bestia. Le gustaba, se sentía feliz por alguna razón. Las gotas de agua descendían por la ventana, igual que las lágrimas de amargura hace rato.

¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó él mientras se giraba un poco para ver a Nana.

Ella sonrió un poco mientras asentía levemente. Ambos estaban tapados por una sábana.

No confundas esto. – dijo ella con su tono habitual. – Sigues siendo una bestia. – pero ni siquiera podía ocultar su evidente felicidad al sentirse segura y tranquila a lado de Rito.


End file.
